danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Nagito Komaeda (Illusion)
For the real version of Nagito, see: Nagito Komaeda. ---- |height= 180 cm (5' 11") - (JP) 175 cm (5' 9") - (EN) |weight= 65 kg (143 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 84 cm |blood_type = O |fates = "Destroyed" : Awoken by Hajime Hinata from the Neo World Program |status= "Deceased"; Non-existent, alive in the real world |counterpart = Real-life Nagito Komaeda |affiliation= • Hope's Peak Academy (Illusory) • Class 77-B (Illusory) |anime debut = Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono (OVA) |anime portrayal= Megumi Ogata }} Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) is the main protagonist of the Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono. After experiencing a very traumatic death in the Neo World Program during Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Nagito doesn't wake up and instead his mind creates a world he lives in as a coping mechanism. In this world, Nagito is a normal student without any talent, though he constantly experiences bad luck. At the end of the OVA, he shoots himself in the head after his bad luck manages to cause a construction site to fall atop him and the World Destroyer. This, in turn, causes him to awake from his coma. Appearance Nagito Komaeda is a tall and skinny man around 17 years old. He has messy shoulder-length hair, light grey-green eyes, and sickly pale skin. His hair is described as resembling that of a corpse's,Nagito's official character profiling lacking highlights (that normally suggest a healthy luster) and appearing whiter as it gets closer to the scalp.Nagito's Investigation Report He has mostly white hair, with some reddish/brown hair at the tips. As a student, Nagito wears tan-colored dress pants, a red and green striped sweater vest, and a tan blazer over top. Personality Nagito Komaeda appears to be a polite and friendly young man, who is easygoing yet somewhat insecure. He seems to be able to get along well with others, as he is shown to have two very close friends in Kazuichi Soda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Nagito seems to be fairly optimistic as he believes that, because he constantly experiences bad luck, there is a finite amount of luck in the world and his bad luck is causing others to have good luck. Nagito also has a somewhat deep hatred for talent, believing that it is because of talent that people are mistreated. Due to his deep hatred, he wishes that talent wouldn't exist. When he expresses his hatred, Nagito's personality can become drastically different and appears somewhat obsessed with explaining his hatred of talent to others. Due to mental blocks, Nagito appears to have no memories of his real life and he has no awareness of the concepts of "hope" and "despair", only believing in "modest happiness" with no extremes. However, he can have flashbacks if he is reminded of real events. Skills and Abilities Extreme Unluckiness Nagito has a unique type of luck just like in the real world, though he is not considered an Ultimate. While his original talent gave him both good and bad luck, with the bad luck often harming the people around him, in the dream world his luck causes him bad luck while giving other people good luck. History Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono After experiencing a very traumatic death in the Neo World Program, Nagito doesn't wake up and instead, his mind creates a world he lives in as a coping mechanism. The world reflects his true inner desires and portrays him as a mostly ordinary boy who suffers from bad luck, but as a result, people around him find happiness. He is content in the modest happiness of this role and despises talent, having little thought concerning hope. He has many friends in the school, the closest ones being Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko. One day, a mysterious boy calling himself "The World Destroyer" begins to murder Nagito's close ones. He turns out to be Alter Ego in the form resembling Izuru Kamukura, whose job is to delete the mental instabilities and wake Nagito up. After facing the other boy and shooting himself in the head, Nagito's real self-begins to awaken and he talks with the Alter Ego. He is relieved to hear that nothing was broadcasted into the outside world, as he's embarrassed and unwilling to accept his true desires. Nagito finally wakes up in the real world and Hajime helps him up, similarly to the way Nagito helped Hajime the first time they met inside the program. Nagito rejoins his classmates on friendly terms and is glad to see that real Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko are still alive. He also removes Junko's hand and it is replaced with a robotic one. In the end, he takes Hajime's hand as they move aboard, deciding to go forward towards hope. Relationships The Illusory Class 77-B Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Unlike in the real world, Fuyuhiko and Nagito were best friends during their normal school life, getting along pretty well. At times, Fuyuhiko was a little afraid of Nagito during his stranger moments and considered him a bit of a creep, but he noted that it's just him being himself. Peko Pekoyama Peko protects Fuyuhiko closely, though she doesn't spend time directly with Fuyuhiko, Nagito and Kazuichi. When Fuyuhiko seems frightened by Nagito, she is ready to attack Nagito at any time. When Fuyuhiko and Sonia are killed by the World Destroyer, Peko calls Nagito to tell him that the World Destroyer is after him and that Nagito must avenge them. The World Destroyer kills her right after that, which shocks Nagito. Kazuichi Soda Kazuichi is one of Nagito's best friends in his dream world. Nagito supports his relationship with Sonia and it's actually his luck which gives Kazuichi good luck with her. Nagito is very happy for him when he succeeds to ask her on a date and encourages him to go see her when he begins to doubt himself. Nagito is very saddened by Kazuichi's death and attends his funeral, sadly wondering why it happened. However, he did not join Fuyuhiko and Sonia to avenge him, because he thought he'd only be in the way. Sonia Nevermind Though Sonia and Nagito aren't seen interacting much, they seem to be getting along as classmates. Mikan Tsumiki Only briefly crossing paths on two occasions, Mikan bandages up Nagito's injured face and shows genuine concern when a baseball breaks the medicine cabinet and injures him even further. While returning to the classroom she is very apologetic and concerned for his further sustained injuries, but Nagito tries to calm her down and gently tells her it wasn't her fault. As a strike of bad luck, Nagito later trips on a discarded glass bottle when walking home from school and rolls down the path into Mikan, accidentally getting his head stuck between her legs in a compromising position. Mikan apologized profusely and is only concerned for Nagito's safety when this event occurs. This situation also causes Hiyoko to be ready to hit Nagito in order to defend Mikan. References Navigation pl:Nagito Komaeda (Iluzja) Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Illusion Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide Category:Unlocalized Content Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Male